Ethernet is the preferred protocol for many types of networks because it is flexible, decentralized, and scalable. Ethernet is flexible in that it allows variable-sized data packets to be transported across different types of mediums using various nodes each having different transmission speeds. Ethernet is decentralized in that it allows the end devices to transmit and receive data without oversight or intervention from a centralized server or party. Furthermore, Ethernet is scalable in that it can be implemented in both small-scale and large-scale networks. These advantages make Ethernet a preferred choice for data distribution in many computer networks.
Unfortunately, Ethernet does have some drawbacks. When Ethernet packets are transported through the network, the Ethernet packets contend with other traffic being transported over the same links or through the same nodes. The contentious traffic not only includes packets bound for the same destination, but also packets bound for other destinations that are transported over the same link or through the same node as the Ethernet packet. This contention produces burstiness and jitter at the nodes within the network. Some of these problems can be addressed by using resource arbitration and buffers at the nodes, and by prioritizing the packets into high-priority data and low-priority data. However, these solutions increase network complexity, increase delay, and detract from the inherent advantages of Ethernet.
The aforementioned drawbacks are part of the reason Ethernet has not been widely implemented in networks carrying high-priority data. Specifically, Ethernet does not provide a sufficient Quality of Service (QoS) to meet the stringent jitter and data loss requirements for streaming audio and video data. Instead, high-priority data is carried by highly synchronized networks, such as synchronous optical networks (SONET) and synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) networks. Various Ethernet enhancements, such as circuit emulation, provider backbone transport, and pseudowires, have been proposed to address the jitter and data loss issues, but these enhancements fail to couple the flexibility of Ethernet with the high QoS requirements of high-priority data. Thus, a need exists for an improved Ethernet protocol that is flexible, easy to implement, and supports the QoS requirements of high-priority data.